Loba
by It's a Wolf Thinga
Summary: Loba is Spanish For She wolf. This is a song by Shakira. I was listening to it in Spanish the other day and thought of Leah and Jake so here's my first One shot ever with them.


Jacob's POV

I'd had this song stuck in my head all day long I couldn't get it out! She Wolf By Shakira.

*

Spanish

"Sigilosa al pasar  
Sigilosa al pasar  
Esa loba es especial  
Mirala, caminar caminar"

*

The translation.

"S.O.S. she's in disguise  
S.O.S. she's in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out, coming out, coming out"

*

I think I'd gone mad or something because I couldn't get it out of my head. And I don't even know any Spanish or any one who speaks it. This wasn't right.

And this all started when I found out that Leah was a werewolf. Sam said I'd imprinted but I wasn't sure of that.

Maybe I should go see Carlisle may be I have some sort of desise or something.

*

Spanish

"Quién no ha querido a una diosa licántropa  
En el ardor de una noche romantica  
Mis aullidos son el llamado  
Yo quiero un lobo domesticado"

*

"A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me  
Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy  
The moon's awake now with eyes wide open  
My body's craving, so feed the hungry"

*

When I finally got to the Cullen's I walked in and called, "Carlisle!" But no one answered.

So I walked up to the stairs. "Carlisle!" I called again.

"Hold on a minute Jake." Carlisle said.

"I think I'm about to feint." I heard Bella's voice said.

Wait what were they doing to Bella? Wait did I just think what I think I did. Maybe everything was fine. Wait no I still have the song stuck in my head.

"Edward kiss Bella so she's not paying attention to what I'm doing." Carlisle said.

*

Spanish

Por fin he encontrado un remedio infalible que borre del todo la culpa  
No pienso quedarme a tu lado mirando la tele y oyendo disculpas  
la vida me ha dado un hambre voráz y tu apenas me das caramelos  
Me voy con mis piernas y mi juventúd por ahí aunque te maten los celos

*

The translation

I've been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday  
Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it  
I'm starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office  
So I'm gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover  
And tell you all about it

*

I ran up the stairs to find Bella laying dead on Carlisle's desk in his office.

"Edward!" I hissed.

"I'm sorry she's just a good turn on." He said.

"That still didn't give you a right to kill my best friend. You need help Edward."

"Well, maybe you should think of what I am before you tell me what to do."

"Oh yeah your a vampire I forgot it was what you do!" I yelled.

"What's everyone. . . " Alice walked in and gasped a little when she saw Bella laying there dead.

*

Spanish

CH  
Una loba en el armario  
Tiene ganas de salir  
Deja que se coma el barrio  
Antes de irte a dormir

*

The transltion

There's a she wolf in your closet  
Open up and set her free  
There's a she wolf in your closet  
Let it out so it can breathe

*

"How could you take my only shopping partner way from me, Edward?" Alice demanded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. You could've told me that I was going to do this, that Jasper was going to do what he did, that Jake was going to be here." Edward yelled at his favorite sister.

Well this family's more messed up then Leah all together.

"You all need help!" I yelled.

"Jake's right." Carlisle said. "This isn't like you two."

"Well maybe he would understand that I'm about to lose the man I care most about because of your stupid little human!" Alice yelled.

*

Spanish

Tengo tacones de aguja magnetica  
Para dejar a la manada frenetica  
La luna llena como una fruta  
No da consejos ni los escucha

*

The transltion

Sitting across a bar, staring right at her prey  
It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way  
Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent  
The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student

*

"Well, can we even get to what I came here for?" I asked Carlisle.

"Yeah, what is it that you wanted."

Alice and Edward were still fighting in the background. "Could you to take it somewhere else?" I asked them.

They both walked out of the room. Thank god!

"Well I've had this song stuck in my head Loba by Shakira ever since Leah turned." I told him. "Do you think there is something wrong with me?" I asked him.

"No just an imprint is all."

"That can't be right. I hate Leah with all my guts."

"Well maybe you should go see what she's up to and then see how you feel after being with her."

"I don't know if she'll want to see me."

"She will if you have an imprint remember that. No one can fight against an imprint with sucesses." Carlisle told me.

And dang was that true.

*

Spanish

Llevo conmigo un radar especial para localizar solteros  
Si acaso me meto en aprietos tambien llevo el número de los bomberos  
ni tipos muy lindos ni divos ni niños ricos yo se lo que quiero  
.com  
pasarla muy bien y portarme muy mal en los brazos de algún caballero

*

The transltion

To locate the single men, I got on me a special radar  
And the fire department hotline in case I get in trouble later  
Not looking for cute little divos or rich city guys that just want to enjoy  
But having a very good time and behave very bad in the arms of a boy

*

So I went to go find Leah. I knew she was at her house. She hadn't left it since she found out. I don't blame her, she just found out that she was stuck with a punch of guy wolves.

*

Spanish

Una loba en el armario  
Tiene ganas de salir  
Deja que se coma el barrio  
Antes de irte a dormir

*

The transltion

There's a she wolf in the closet  
Open up and set her free  
There's a she wolf in your closet  
Let it out so it can breathe

*

I knocked on the door. Leah opened it.

"Jake!" She said and through her arms around me.

I stood there frozen. What was going on. That's what I was supposed to be doing. Not you. this wasn't right.

"What was that all about?" I asked when she pulled away.

"I've just missed you." She said. "Would you like to come in?" she asked.

"Sure." I said and walked into there small house. It was bigger then mine but it was still small. Nothing like the Cullen's.

"So what have you been up to lately?" Leah asked me.

"Nothing I just got back from the Cullen's."

"That would explain the smell."

"Hey," I hissed and she laughed. I guess this wouldn't be too bad I guess.

*

Spanish

Cuando son casi la una la loba en celo saluda a la luna  
Duda si andar por la calle o entrar en un bar a probar fortuna  
Ya está sentada en su mesa y pone la mira en su proxima presa  
Pobre del desprevenido que no se esperaba una de esas

*

Spanish

Sigilosa al pasar  
Sigilosa al pasar  
Esa loba es especial  
Mirala caminar, caminar

*

The transltion

S.O.S. she's in disguise  
S.O.S. she's in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out, coming out, coming out

*

I guess I could live with being with Leah and like I said before she wasn't as bad as Edward and Alice were today.

*

Spanish

Deja que se coma el barrio  
Antes de irte a dormir

*

The transltion

There's a she wolf in your closet  
Let it out so it can breathe

* * *

Hope you guys like it. It took me some time and This is the best I can do on the transltions at the moment. So I hope you like it and I hope that the transltions a pretty good. I'm trying to get back my culture at the moment so this a step towards it I think. Love Lots Magen.


End file.
